MysteRyng
MysteRyng '(ミステリング ''Misuteringu) is the first season of a series of mystery, crime, fantasy, and slight comedy anime, starring the Kiseki twins. Plot MysteRyng (Season 1) Episodes One day, the Kiseki family move to Nazogahara due to the father's work. The twin daughters, Minori and Masumi, will transfer to the famed Stardust Academy's high-school section the day after. It all seems to be going perfectly normal until the parents went to buy some groceries; the girls start to notice odd sounds and things that looked to be moving on its own... Minori, being the more curious of the two, drags Masumi to the attic, where most of the noise seems to move after a while. Inside--after other weird things like flying vases and boxes attacked and they answered a riddle from an invisible voice--they find a box with nine rings in it. As she put one on, Minori could see someone who isn't there before: a ghost! From her they learn that a small group is trying to find all the rings to have immortality and unlimited powers. Accompanied by the ghost, Fumiko, and her brother, Naoki, the twins solve mysteries, riddles, and puzzles with the help of the rings, whether it's to find more of them or just out of plain curiosity. But who are these people hunting down the ring? And just why are there so many odd incidents in Nazogahara? Characters The Twins and Allies '''Kiseki Minori Minori is a cheerful, perky fifteen-year-old girl who is a Stardust Academy student. She owns a huge collection of superhero comics and manga, and wishes to be a mangaka. Although a bit nosy and reckless, she is proven to be quite intelligent and is more than able to put the pieces of a mystery together quickly. Nevertheless, her imagination tends to run wild easily and her deductions can be overly dramatic or just plain silly at times. Kiseki Masumi Masumi is a cool-headed, gentle fifteen-year-old girl who is a Stardust Academy student. She enjoys running, feeling that it cures stress, and later on joins her school's Track Club. Though she often keeps a leash on her sister’s imagination, she is just as reckless, accepting challenges without giving much thought. While blunt, competitive, and merciless to those who look down on her, she has a sharp memory and is good with details. Edogawa Fumiko Fumiko is a ghost of the twelve-year-old girl who lived in the Kiseki twins' current residence around a 100 years ago. Shy and quiet, she's always trying to make the owners of her old home notice presence, but constantly fails thanks to her clumsiness. There are many reasons for her stay in this world, one of which involved the ring...but after ten years or so, she has forgotten what exactly was that reason. She still remembers what the rings do, though, and she's determined to help the sisters find them for the sake of the living. Edogawa Naoki Naoki is the ghost of Fumiko's cousin and adoptive brother, a sixteen-year-old who actually died before her. Stoic and calm, he doesn't seem to be the type to squeal like a child when seeing anything--yet such is the case when he finds current-day technology that fascinates him. He and Fumiko act more like siblings as Fumiko was adopted when her parents died. The only reason he stays behind is due to the fact that Fumiko is the sole member of their family that hasn't went to the afterlife, and he swore to protect her and help her accomplish her goal by trying to find the rings every once in a while. Stardust Academy Other Characters Other Ghosts Villains Locations Rings Trivia Category:Article stubs Category:Curewolfy11 Category:Fan Anime